


Glow In The Dark Stars

by PoisnousPixie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her boyfriend was such a dork...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow In The Dark Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintchocolate_gelato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintchocolate_gelato/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Alfred F. Jones was a dork. Everyone knew that, he didn't really go out of his way to hide the fact. And no one knew this fact better than his long time girlfriend, Madeline Williams. She had heard every passionate spiel, every fanboyish rant. They'd gone comic-based movies and she had even gone a comic convention with him once.

So, really, when she found the bin of glow in the dark stars in the closet, she rolled her eyes, smiled and left them there. It wasn't odd to think of him buying them, and she was sure she would come home one day to find them set up.

A month passed, however, before she even thought about them again. Madeline had gotten busy with work, and she was pulling long hours. When her first day off after meeting her big deadline rolled around she was exhausted. She slept late, and was surprised to find Al was home when she woke up.

He cooked an elaborate, and delicious breakfast/lunch, ran her a hot bath filled with sweet smelling bubbles. He washed her hair for her, and peppered kisses over her neck. When the bath was over he put in her favorite movie, and they laid on the couch, cuddling and kissing and talking in soft, sweet tones.

By the time night fell Maddie was more relaxed than she had been in a long, long time. More pampered too. Al jumped to meet every need, he was attentive and focused and a bit sappy.

When he deemed it dark enough, he steered her towards the guest room, one hand against the small of her back, the other on her shoulder. He made her close her eyes, and then led her into the middle of the room. Opening her eyes only when he gave the okay, she was surprised to find the walls covered in little glowing stars.

Alfred had closed the door, and the curtains, leaving only the stars glow as light. He stood behind her, arms around her waist, chin on her shoulder.

"When did you… how many  **are**  there?" She was sure they were as accurately placed as he had been able to manage.

Alfred shrugged, kissed her neck, smiled against her skin, and whispered, "Look up?"

Tilting her head, Madeline looked at the ceiling and gasped. She leaned back against Al, legs a little weak.

Stars covered the ceiling, but right above them they clustered together, a glowing red heart surrounding the words "marry me?"

It was so cheesy and romantic and so  _Al_ , that her heart skipped a beat and she turned to face him. Her hands pulled his face, and he leaned down, brushing their lips together, her pushing up to make it linger. When he pulled away from the kiss, he produced a small box from his pocket, and slid down, kissing her neck and collar bone, the her shoulder and down her arm, until he was on one knee, his lips pressed to her finger tips. "I love you, Maddie, I have for years, and if you'd permit it, I'd like the rest of our lives to prove it."

It wasn't the first time Alfred had left Madeline speechless. He had a particular skill for it, either by baffling her, or amazing her, or making her so angry she just wanted to scream. But right now, it was a new kind of speechless, because it left her feeling warm and loved, and so deeply in love herself that she didn't know what to say. Well, more precisely, she didn't know how to put her answer into words. Her lips parted and for a moment no sound came out, and Al looked a little worried, she could see his apology coming, knew he put the ring away and try to pretend like this hadn't happened at all, and before he could she dropped down, arms flinging around his shoulders.

She kissed him, before he could make a sound. It was messy and quick, unlike the kisses she usually initiated, but it felt so good and right. With her hands slipping through his hair, and her weight fully on him as he stood up, arms around her waist, she broke the kiss to rest her forehead against his. Their glasses clinked, and his eyes were wide and startled, but his lips pulled into that same bashful little smile he'd had ages ago when he'd first worked up the nerve to ask her on a date.

"Of course I'll marry you," She started, voice hushed and excited at the same time, "How could I say no?"

She watched that bashful smile turn into a full blown grin, and only let out a small squeak when Al lifted her clear off the floor and spun her. He covered her face with kisses when he finally came to a stop, the hand holding the ring box still at her back, his hold tight. She melted in his hold, all smiles and pressing kisses of her own where she could.

They stood there like that for a long time, before Alfred would pull away and actually give her the ring in the box, a pretty golden band with a nicely sized diamond, and in months to come as the wedding is planned and worked out, she'd show it off, and remember the guest room all decked out in glow in the dark stars and smile and laugh a little to herself. Her fiance was a geek, a dork to untold levels, but he was hers, and it always left her with a warm feeling that made her light up more than showing off the ring did.


End file.
